The long term goals of the Radiation Center are to carry out clinically oriented research with the following major objectives: (1) Investigation of the fundamental physical, chemical and biological process underlying radiation therapy; (2) Translation of laboratory studies into meaningful treatment protocol systems and the generation of laboratory studies through clinical experience and observation; (3) Development of new patient treatment methods and improvement in existing methods; (4) Serve as a general resource for institutional research involving oncology and the use of ionizing radiations; (5) The integration of different clinical specialties to gain knowledge and improve training of clinical and research personnel. During this grant period the major thrust in radiobiological research will continue to be the exploration of the synergistic action of ionizing radiation and slightly elevated temperatures. Recent data from exposures at the same temperature show that the tumors under study are more sensitive to the combined treatment than is normal skin. Data obtained from studies with anoxic and oxygenated cells show that the oxygen enhancement ratio decreases rapidly with treatment temperature. These encouraging results will be pursued with both in vivo and in vitro systems. The information gained will be utilized in the development of techniques for clinical application. Clinical studies of the combined therapy will be carried out based on protocols derived from laboratory data. Laboratory studies will also be carried out on the action of high LET radiation on tumor cell systems. Proposed clinical research includes studies of: (1) Psychological factors in carcinoma; (2) Immune response as a guide to therapy; (3) The treatment of advanced cancer of the uterine cervix; (4) Factors related to the development of radiation hepatitis; and (5) Improved methods of tumor localization and radiation therapy.